


牛奶赫海part

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	牛奶赫海part

2  
李赫宰把人压在榻榻米上，顺着宽松的睡裤摸着对方的下身。小屁股又翘肉又多，大腿冰冰凉凉的摸着十分舒服，被米奇四角内裤包裹的肉棒好像有些湿润，前端抵住的地方有些黏腻。  
又进一步把人上衣解开几个扣子，李东海的小腹平坦，没有一丝赘肉，最完美的就是体毛很少，皮肤又白又细腻。不像自己，体毛严重的像返祖人。李赫宰三下五除二，让小东海出来透气，用自己细长的手指打招呼。  
“我们东海，很健康啊。”细长的手指在人分手撸动，李东海的分身颜色也很浅淡，而且是弯翘的漂亮弧度，就算是做1也是会很受欢迎的。但必须失去这个机会，李赫宰喉结滚动，眼神恨不得把李东海整个人吃下去。  
自己每天定时投喂的牛奶没白瞎，都让人全吸收进皮肤里去了。他爱不释手的抚摸着对方细滑的肌肤，觉得李东海浑身都透着奶香。  
“唔….不要玩这里了，昨天玩过了。” 李东海双腿并了并，一下子说出了不得了的事。李赫宰听的耳朵热，“我们东海是怎么玩的啊？告诉我好不好。”  
“就是摸啊，一直到射出来。”李东海表情傻愣愣，手不由自主的抚上自己分手。  
“东海演示给我看好不好，我不知道是什么样子啊。”李赫宰嘴角上钩，摸过自己手机开启录像模式。  
“你好笨哦。”李东海笑嘻嘻，熟练地用右手握住自己的小兄弟，左手揉动着阴囊，“要这样一点点动，然后加快….嗯，速度….”李东海口齿不清的解释，套弄的幅度加大。  
“东海现在在想谁呢？” 李赫宰吞了吞口水。“唔，谁也没有啊？”李东海瞪大水汪汪的眼睛，努力思考自己现在应该想谁。  
“东海啊，我是谁？”  
“嗯…赫宰呀，赫宰家的牛奶很好喝。”李东海又露出招牌猫咪笑，李赫宰现在恨不得马上扑过去把人吃了，但是不行，再忍一下。  
“是赫宰呀？东海在想赫宰吗？是不是很想跟赫宰做？”对方的话像魔咒一样涌入李东海的耳朵，李赫宰的侧脸在他脑内一闪，李东海必须承认自己瞬间兴奋了，别扭的扭动了一下身体，满脑子都是李赫宰结实的双臂和修长的腿。  
“东海啊，这是赫宰的呢。” 李赫宰不知道什么时候脱下了裤子，拉过对方一只手，在自己的分手套弄。  
过长的尺寸和宽度明显不是自己的，李东海脑子卡壳了一下，不知道为什么自己同时在打两根飞机，但他好像很快就愉快的接受了这根大些的是李赫宰的尺寸，带着探究缓缓帮人撸动。  
“赫宰的…好粗好长…”李东海的手成半握拳装，觉得手里火热的分手又胀大几分。“东海喜欢牛奶吗？”李赫宰声音有些嘶哑。  
“喜欢…赫宰的牛奶…好甜…”李东海的脑子也不清醒了，黄色废料及时上线，他盯紧了手里的阴茎，换了个姿势，附身含住前端，不断地吮吸着，小舌头在人铃口舔弄。  
李赫宰一边享受一边想发脾气，享受是因为李东海口活儿很好，舔的他爽的快射了。想发脾气是因为这么明显的口技，肯定是没少锻炼才有的技术，自己不是第一个发现宝藏小可爱并且吃到手的人，这一点让他特别不爽。  
“好孩子，多吞一点。”李赫宰扯着对方头发，这会儿也不小心翼翼了，有点自暴自弃的，觉得对方反正有经验又熟练，自己也没必要这样哄孩子要一样。  
李东海顺从的含住，对方的龟头都顶到了他的深喉，他嘴巴长得大大的，接纳着对方整根的抽插。  
李赫宰舒舒服服的射在对方嘴里，还用手指把对方嘴角溢出的精液刮干净，再塞回对方嘴里。手指搅弄着李东海的小舌头，压着人舌根强迫他全部吞进去。  
味道并不好，李东海眼睛都红了，喝完干咳了几声。李赫宰看了看表，才十一点二十，他还有大半个晚上可以玩对方的身体，时间足够了。

3  
“小骚货，自己翻过身来。”李东海这会儿正跪在榻榻米上，满眼迷茫，嘴角还挂着白色的液体。  
既然不是第一次，李赫宰也不客气，手上的动作也不再轻柔。几乎是有些粗暴地把李东海翻个身，让人跪趴着，屁股抬高。润滑剂顺着流到对方臀缝，李赫宰扒开瞧了瞧，粉嫩的肉穴看样子被洗的干干净净，他手指划弄了几下就塞了进去。李东海的里面湿湿热热的，就好像刚做过扩张一样。  
“告诉我，为什么把自己洗的这么干净？”李赫宰手指缓缓地抽插着，一般人洗澡也不会特意清理后穴，可李东海真的从里到外干干净净，完全不正常。“”呜呜呜…明天钟云哥要来…” 李东海被插得小脸通红，哼哼唧唧的解释。  
钟云哥又是谁？男朋友？李赫宰冷笑，手上的扩张也不做了。  
好你个李东海，我每天日思夜想的算计着把你骗上床，没想到你现在居然为了别的男人做清理，自己还以为是什么单纯小绵羊呐，结果背地里这么骚。  
“钟云哥是谁？”李赫宰用膝盖把对方双腿分的更开，手扯开一个带着凸起的情趣避孕套。既然对方有男朋友，自己自然是不好直接射里面。  
李东海忽然扭扭捏捏起来，不好意思的笑笑“钟云哥是，学长呀，我好喜欢他，为什么他都不喜欢我呀。”李东海喃喃自语。  
妈的，居然还不是男朋友？不是男朋友来你家干什么，你还提早洗屁股？李赫宰越想越气，提着胯横冲直撞，结果李东海的体内意外的紧致，在自己进入时，穴内分泌的液体顺势被挤出。  
“和钟云哥做过了吗？”李赫宰动了几下，觉得对方体内有些生涩。李东海果不其然的摇摇头，一脸不好意思。“钟云哥只把我当做弟弟而已。”  
李赫宰满意的点点头，“没事，乖宝宝，赫宰哥哥疼你。”说着拍打对方挺翘的臀肉。李东海一阵嘤咛，“赫宰哥哥喜欢我吗？”  
“当然喜欢你了。”李赫宰伸着舌头舔了舔对方的脖颈，小奶孩浑身都软踏踏的，让他爱不释手。手托着对方的双腿，李赫宰激烈的冲撞起来。“宝贝这样舒服吗？喜欢怎么样要和赫宰哥哥讲呀。”  
李东海被顶的哎哎呀呀的乱叫，其实李赫宰一开始猜的没错，他确实是个小处男，只是补了点生理知识，会点小技巧。现在被一情场老手按着冲撞，他哪儿知道要怎么配合，只是按照本能把屁股抬得又高又翘，后穴被干的一片泥泞，白嫩的臀肉在冲撞下变红。  
李赫宰还特意地选了带凸点螺旋纹的套子，搞得他整个肠穴都又骚又痒，口水忍不住往外流。“呜呜呜…哥哥，好舒服啊，好棒，东海好喜欢，操我，操我。” 李东海脚趾蜷缩在一起射了出来，他重重的吸了一口气，结果李赫宰趁着他射精，摘了套又快速插入，拉着他头发，似的人整个上身往后仰。  
“宝贝，你好深啊，小骚穴一直夹着肉棒不松口。” 他语言刺激着对方，李东海射精还没结束，一股股地往外涌，后穴也一伸一缩地吞吐肉棒。等对方终于停住颤抖，李赫宰才把人放下，摇着公狗腰把李东海干的腿都合不起来了。  
还是有点不尽兴啊。李东海的肚子又变的圆滚滚，是被赫宰哥哥新喂满的浓白型号牛奶，这次终于撑得吐出来。后穴一收一缩，带着精液往外排除。  
李赫宰依依不舍的揉着对方的小屁股，李东海的后穴被他干的红肿，夹着精液往外涌的样子深入他心。  
“宝贝，再来一次吧。”李赫宰把人捞起来，成传统体位插了进去。李东海闷哼一声，睁开眼睛，他舔舔自己的嘴巴，只觉得有什么在自己体内进进出出，肚子又鼓又涨。  
他抬起双腿，夹着李赫宰的腰。“哥哥…”李东海笑的甜甜的，伸手摸着李赫宰的眼眉，“哥哥长得好帅啊，好喜欢你。”  
李赫宰头一次体会到了心空是什么感觉，他恨不得捧着心脏，满眼红心围着李东海又唱又跳。现在他换这种激动为速度，卯足劲抽插顶撞李东海的g点，恨不得整根都一直塞在对方体内。  
“哥哥的牛奶，小海好好吃下去了。”李东海的小舌头粉嫩嫩，伸出了一下节，“为什么都不亲我啊，不喜欢我了吗？”  
那必须喜欢啊！怎么可能不喜欢！没有过多解释，李赫宰直接吻住对方嘴唇吮吸，舌头长驱直入，模仿着抽插的动作挑逗着李东海每一寸口腔。  
李东海被吻得五迷三道，大脑缺氧。表情却像可怜的小猫咪，“以后哥哥的牛奶只能喂我，要都给我。”  
李赫宰疯狂在对方裸露的皮肤上亲来亲去，“好好好，宝贝说什么是什么，再夹紧点，哥哥好好疼你。”  
“啊,,,,不行，哥哥，太大了，全塞满了…吃不下去了。”李东海仰着脸，身体紧绷，李赫宰的分身在体内一下下猛的挺入，刮挠着敏感的穴壁，他赶紧自己的肠壁都被干的痉挛，死死咬住火热的肉棒。  
李东海大口喘气，眼泪一直往下流，胸前粉嫩的挺立也被李赫宰咬的红肿，变成诱人的嫣红色，像小樱桃一样甘甜可口。  
没给李东海一丝休息的机会，李赫宰贪婪的把对方满眼情欲的表情记在心底，要了人一次又一次，直到天明，天空混合着阳光都变成浓白的牛奶色。


End file.
